Only One
by p19
Summary: Troy was caught with someone he shouldn't have been with. Will he be forgiven? or will he lose her forever? Troypay, a little fluffy. Oneshot songfic, for now at least. Yellowcard's Only One.


A/N: I love this song and wanted to make it into a Troypay songfic oneshot. It might be a good story idea but for now it's just an oneshot. Italics are thoughts and flashbacks, it's pretty obvious though.

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. Simple as that. Neither do I own the song.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had locked herself in her room, not even opening the door for Ryan, who she told and been through everything with. No one could see her like this, not even him. She was too hurt, her eyes red and puffy, black lines of ruined mascara dried on her face. Never did she think that anyone would have this affect on her, she was the Ice Princess of East High. No one would expect this reaction from her, except Ryan, her parents, Kelsi, and her now ex-boyfriend Troy. These were the only people that truly knew her and Troy was the only person she ever opened her heart up to.

_The one guy I thought that I could trust with my heart and he breaks, no decimates it. Why would he ever do something like that? That's not my Troy, I don't know who he is anymore._

Sharpay lifted the covers of her bed and slipped into them without changing she was too upset and tired to care. Her head rested on the pillow and she was asleep soon after, crying had exhausted her.

She dreamed about what had happened between her and Troy. She woke up in a cold sweat, crying again. Suddenly she heard a noise from outside her window, she checked the time. Her alarm clock displayed 1:00 am. She heard music coming from outside and ran over to lift the blinds of the window. There stood Troy lifting a boom box over his head. He looked terrible he was in a pair of gray sweats with a wildcat logo on it and red baseball shirt, his hair was mussed and all over the place. For once the golden boy East High knew looked weak and helpless. Before she could do anything, she heard the song.

**Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason**

"_Troy, what are you doing?" Sharpay said tears stinging her eyes._

"_What?" Troy said confused as he pushed Gabriella off of him._

"_How could you? I thought you loved me," she screamed at him._

"_I…I don't know what to say," he said defeated._

I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know

Troy stared up at Sharpay's window locking eyes with her. Neither of them willing to let go of the others gaze. His eyes were sad and fresh tears were beginning to form once again in hers.

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you  
You are my only, my only one

"_I swear it was nothing, she forced herself on me," he pleaded to her._

"_You didn't seem to stop her," she told him bitterly not facing him, stomping down the hall, heels clicking in her wake._

"_I promise, I love you Sharpay," he begged, grabbing for her hand._

"_I'm sure you did," she told him sarcastically as tears fell down her face creating black streams of mascara, exiting the school._

Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

Sharpay had caught Troy and Gabriella in a compromising position. She had found them in the gym kissing. That image had been burned in her mind ever since, like a horror scene from a bad movie.

**And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know**

"_Stop following me and just leave me alone!" Sharpay yelled as she got in her car, "We are done, through, over." Tears continued to fall from her now red, puffy eyes._

"_Just listen to me, let me explain!" he screamed at her as she pulled out of her parking spot._

'_We can't be breaking up,' Troy thought in shock of what had just happened._

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you  
You are my only my only one

There he was now, standing outside her window holding a blasting boom box playing one of her favorite songs. She ran down the stairs and out the front door, standing on the porch staring at him.

Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone

He stared right back at her as he set the boom box down and walked towards her. But, she just stood their frozen to the spot, shivering in the night air.

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you,  
You are my only one

"I'm sorry," He whispers for only her to hear, "I didn't want that to happen, she forced herself on me."

"Is that the honest truth?" she said looking him right in the eyes, voice wavering.

**  
I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one**

"I swear from the bottom of my heart, I've never felt this way about anyone before," he said hoarsely.

She stared at him intently for any sign that he wasn't telling the truth. He looked so un-Troy, she had never seen him like this and she had known him since they were in diapers. She had seen his break ups and never had he seemed so down, until now.

**My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one**

"I promise, you are my only one," he murmured.

The song faded into the instrumental ending as Sharpay looked at Troy and knew he was sorrier than he ever had in his life. She stepped toward him and kissed him tenderly with more emotion wrapped in that kiss than any both had ever been involved with.

"You are my only one, Sharpay," he breathed into her ear holding her in his arms, for what he hoped would be forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you go more Troypay fluff. Go listen to the song its amazing.

Reviews?


End file.
